Firecrotch to the Rescue
by IronicVeghead
Summary: Artemis gets kidnapped by Cameron after a date with Wally. Now it's up to Kid Flash to save her from his clutches. Spitfire. Warning: Attempted rape, later Lemon.
1. Part 1: Kidnapped

**Hello! This is a collab story written by Geekyartchick and myself! **

**Please be warned, this has an attempted rape scene and it is going to seem rather graphic to most readers. I will put a break in so that if you don't wish to read that part, you can easily skip past it. Otherwise, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Young Justice. Otherwise Spitfire would have made out already. **

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just get your driver's license like a <em>normal<em> person?" Artemis frowned, trying to establish whether or not the trip had tangled her hair.

"Cars are too slow," Wally smirked, pulling her hand out of her ponytail, "It looks fine," He laughed, walking her to her apartment door, "It's going to be messed up soon anyway," He whispered in her ear as he walked behind her.

"Wally! My neighbors can hear you!" Artemis said, trying to sound threatening but it was difficult when she was trying not to laugh. They got to the door and Artemis jammed her key in the lock. Wally leaned against the wall next to her, his lips dragging across her ear.

"That's not the only thing they're gonna hear," He breathed. Artemis covered her mouth to keep from filling the hall with her laughter. She managed to still shove the door open and lead him inside.

"Wally we were having a wonderful date, why do you have to go all horny on me whenever we're close to a bed?" She teased, habit taking her to the kitchen to grab him something to eat.

"I think you just answered that yourself," He laughed, following her.

"You are ridiculous," She quipped.

"You're beautiful," Wally shot back instinctively, successfully making the blonde blush.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, Wally flipped it out to check the message.

"Awwww," He whined, his arm reaching out to pull Artemis against his chest in a hug.

"What is it?" She asked, even though she already knew.

"Uncle Barry needs some help," Wally explained, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Babe, I'll make it up to you," He sighed, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I know you will, Firecrotch," Artemis said, teasing him with her favorite nickname while leading him back to the door. She knew that if she didn't get him leaving soon he would forget, and she wasn't going to leave a superhero hanging.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Beautiful," He gave her a long kiss, "Don't get started without me," He smirked.

"That sounds like a challenge," Artemis spoke mischievously. Wally's mouth fell open in laughter but Artemis's face didn't change.

"You're not serious are you?" His face fell. Artemis laughed lightly.

"I guess you'll have to come back and find out," She taunted. Wally laughed nervously, not quite sure what to believe.

So he decided not to say anything, instead grabbing another quick kiss before speeding off.

Artemis closed the door behind him with a smile and headed back to the kitchen to put away what she was planning to let him inhale. Placing everything away into the cabinets that had been designated as 'Wally-feeding sources'.

She paused as she put the box of crackers away. _How did this even happen?_ Artemis questioned. The two of them had started dating about a little over a year ago after a particularly dangerous mission scared them right into each-other arms from worry.

Artemis was living alone, but that was only half true. Wally spent a lot of time over; he even had the cabinets in her kitchen and a few drawers in her dresser. She made her way to the bedroom to change out of the formal wear she had dawned for their dinner date.

_I guess this is just what happens when you're in a stable relationship._ Artemis mused happily as she slipped some sweats on. Their relationship might be a strange change for her, having someone to depend on, care for, and all those other mental and physical needs that came with being in a relationship with Wally.

_But I wouldn't change it for the world._ She smiled, heading back down the hallway.

_BANG!_

Artemis froze, her hand reaching automatically for her hidden crossbow. Someone had just opened the door to her apartment.

And quite violently too.

She slunk around the corner of the hallway, the view of the door coming into view. It was open, but there wasn't anyone there. Artemis pivoted slowly, her back against the wall.

_But where-_

_CLUNK._

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, it seemed that the entire room was spinning around her. Her head was throbbing, and for some reason Artemis couldn't move her arms, or legs for that matter.<p>

She groaned as she shifted about, realizing that she was tied up to a post of a bed.

"Wally, if this is some sick idea of foreplay, you're a dead man walking." She mumbled under her breath. The archer was still woozy, which caused the words to come out slurred and indistinguishable. But, it was enough to make her kidnapper to snap to attention.

"You're finally awake, it's about time _Sleeping Beauty_." He hissed the last bit, with his fingers stroking her cheek as if she was his pet.

"Cameron." Her voice seething with contempt.

She began to remember the events that had led up to this. Wally had left to help Barry; she'd been on her way to the bedroom to change, and then a crashing noise.

"Oh, you actually remember my name, don't you! Isn't that nice." His eyes darkened as he came face to face to her. "Do you remember, oh say about four years ago, when you betrayed me?" He ferociously growled in her ear, his breath cold against her neck.

She refused to look at him, instead keeping her head down, occasionally glancing around the room to see where she was.

She caught glimpses of furniture covered with sheets, so Artemis guessed she was in an abandoned home, maybe an apartment. All the windows were covered with planks of wood, and the paint on the walls was cracking and peeling off.

_Definitely abandoned. A perfect place to bring a hostage. _Artemis thought to herself. _Maybe, if I can just loosen these ropes, I can-_

Her train of thought was interrupted as Cameron grabbed her chin, forcing it upwards.

"Did you listen to a single thing I just said, Artemis?" He bellowed, spit flying in her face. "You destroyed me, everything I had, and everything I wanted to be, gone. Because of you." His voice was poisonous and full of contempt.

"You made your choice Cam!" She yelled back, "You had the chance to get out, and you ignored it. I did what I had to do, but I that doesn't mean I wanted to."

His face softened a little, "You, you didn't want to?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Of course I didn't. Me, pretending just to get information out of you, it wasn't my idea. But I had orders, so I followed them. Just like you would have."

He frowned; apparently this hadn't been what he'd wanted to hear. "No Artemis, I wouldn't have followed them, because I love you. And I always have! I cared for you, and what did you do? You left, became a hero, and you're dating one of them! You. The girl who I used to sneak out with is dating some stupid, heroic speedster." He spat out, turning from her with his hands in the air.

She wiggled about in her ropes, trying to make enough room to slip her wrists free. _God, Cameron never was good at tying knots._ She had managed to undo one knot already, but there were a few more before she would have an arm free.

He strode back over to where she was tied. Sighing, he sat down unto the bed. His eyes surveyed her, starting at her breasts and falling onto her hips, where her black laced underwear was starting to stick out.

Artemis felt his gaze crawling over her, and felt her heart begin to race with fear. "What are you going to do with me?"

A wicked smile grew across his face.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to know?"

* * *

><p><em>Something is wrong...<em> Wally thought as he finished tying up Mirror Master.

Whenever he had to run off to be Kid Flash before, Artemis would send him messages during the fight to make his phone buzz. Reminding him that he couldn't do anything stupid because he had to come back in one piece. To come back to her.

But his phone hadn't buzzed in his suits pocket once. During the entire fight. Artemis hadn't sent him one message. And that was strange. Wally stood up and ran over to his uncle.

"Flash I've gotta go, do you still need me?" He asked, still holding his phone as if maybe all the missed messages would suddenly appear. Barry frowned suspiciously at Wally's nervousness, but nodded nonetheless. He was about to ask what was going on, but Wally had already taken off in the direction of the zeta tubes.

It didn't actually take that long to get back to Artemis's apartment, but Wally still thought it took _too _long. He had tried calling her on his way, but there was no answer. He knocked on her door repeatedly, quickly, to let her know it was him.

But she didn't open the door. That wasn't helping his fears. _Maybe she fell asleep. _He reasoned, pulling out his spare key and making his way inside.

He checked everywhere. And there wasn't even a lot to check in the first place.

Artemis wasn't there.

_This is bad. Artemis is in trouble. _He thought, starting to pace. Then his eye caught something sitting on the coffee table. He sped over. _Her crossbow._ _But she doesn't go anywhere without this._ He scowled.

Someone had taken her. It was the only logical explanation.

Wally ran around the apartment, checking all the windows and the door. There were no signs of a break in. But he knew one had happened.

_I've got to get to the cave. Get the team. _Wally thought decisively, locking the door behind him before he sped off to Gotham's zeta tube connection.

"Guys!" Wally yelled as he ran into the cave. M'gann, Conner, Kaldur, Robin, and Zatanna were all there watching television. Their eyes turned in shock as Wally skidded to a stop behind the couch, "Someone kidnapped Artemis," He informed them, still yelling.

"What!" M'gann and Zatanna yelped in unison. All four of them turned to face the panicked speedster.

"She wasn't texting me," He started pacing, "Which was really strange. And she isn't answering her phone. And then she wasn't at her apartment. And she was supposed to be waiting for me! And her crossbow was on the coffee table!" He finished, breathless.

The teens were silent.

"Wait. That's it?" Zatanna asked, her eyebrow arching.

"What do you mean 'That's it?'. Guys come on! We have to find her!" Wally pleaded at their skeptical faces.

"Maybe she doesn't want to hang out with you right now," Conner suggested, trying his best to not sound annoyed.

"What? No! Someone _took her!_" The redhead scowled.

"Have you considered that maybe she requires a break?" Kaldur spoke calmly.

"A BREAK?" Wally's face was torn between panic and terror.

"Not like that!" Robin jumped in, understanding the term Kaldur had unknowingly unleashed, "But you _can_ be a bit overbearing KF," He shrugged, "Heavy on the over,"

"That doesn't explain the crossbow! She left it!" Wally fumed, "She never leaves it behind!"

"Look, it's late Wally, I'm sure wherever she is, that she's fine! I mean, it's Artemis, she can handle herself," M'gann tried to offer with a helpful face. "I made some cookies, if you want some!"

Wally's face had lost most of the desperation it held before. His green eyes were now swimming with the betrayal he felt.

"I can't believe you all aren't worried about this! She's our teammate, and could be in desperate need of our help. I'm going out there to find her, if anyone wants to join me, it'd be appreciated."

They looked down with guilty faces, but no one stood to join him.

"Fine, I'll find her by myself." He turned, storming off, and got to the zeta tubes when a voice from the darkness rang out.

"Hold up KF, I may not believe you, but that doesn't mean I won't help you," Robin spoke seriously, joining him.

"Thanks," Wally said quietly, his concern for Artemis had returned and the emotion was weighing his spirit down, "Can you track her?" He asked hopefully.

"I can try," Robin nodded, leading him back to the computers, "She's not in gear I'm guessing so all the normal trackers won't work," Robin explained, typing away, "But I can triangulate her cell phones GPS,"

"How long is this going to take?" Wally asked anxiously, peering over Robin's shoulder.

"This could take hours if she isn't sending texts or making calls," The boy wonder frowned.

_But what if she doesn't have hours?_ Wally thought nervously.

* * *

><p><em>This is bad. <em>Artemis thought to herself. _Nice job getting kidnapped by your delusional, evil, asshole of an ex-boyfriend._

Cameron got closer, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her and letting his hand lay across her belly. He leaned his lips close to her ear and began whispering dirty things to her.

_I'm not listening to this crap._ Artemis scowled, turning her eyes away from him to concentrate on getting her hand free.

His hand slipped under her t-shirt and Artemis pulled her lips tightly together to keep from gasping at the freezing temperature of his fingers. His other hand went to undo her ponytail, not caring at all whether he pulled half of the strands out to do it.

_Come on. You got this..._ Artemis urged herself on. The ropes were making her skin raw but that was a small price to pay for freedom.

Cameron drug his lips across her collarbone, his teeth to grazing painfully at the skin. His hands slip farther up, grabbing at her breasts through her bra. Artemis struggled with her other limbs, trying to knock him away or maybe break free.

_Yes!_ Artemis tried to hold in any difference in her actions as her hand was freed. Cameron didn't notice and he wasn't facing the direction her freed hand was. _But what can I do with one hand?_ Artemis suddenly panicked.

If he noticed, he would tie her up with even more knots. But there was no way she would be able to knock him out with one arm free, not from this angle. Then a thought came to her.

_I can reach my phone!_ She realized, her arm snaking down silently to grab the device in her pocket. _Thank god I can text without looking._ Artemis internally sighed, still trying to ignore the stabs of cold and pain that came from Cameron's bites and rough hands roaming across her chest.

Her fingers went through the motions on the screen she knew would bring up a text message to the last person she had sent one too. _Wally. Wally will find me._ Artemis reasoned; hope bubbling in her chest as she typed out a short message. Cameron turned his head to the side and panic enveloped her body. She hit send before she could type any more.

"Your phone!" Cameron hissed, noticing the glowing screen out of the corner of his eyes. He snatched it out of her hand and chucked it across the room. The device breaking into pieces as it hit a wall.

He turned back to the blonde, his chest heaving with anger. Artemis sent him back the nastiest scowl she could muster. Which wasn't her best because the gravity of the situation was still weighing on her mind like a fog.

"Looks like we better speed up the process Arty," The ice villain snarled.

"Don't call me Arty," Artemis spat at him.

"I'll call you whatever I want," He glowered, "I'm the one in control here."

* * *

><p>If there had ever been a time that Wally had been more nervous, he couldn't think of it now. Now, the only thing that ran through his mind was Artemis, and finding her, and wondering if she was alright. Something in his gut told him she wasn't.<p>

"Wally, if you keep pacing back and forth behind me like that, I won't be able to concentrate." Robin said without taking his eyes of the computer screen. "Can't you stand still for like, five minutes?"

Crossing his arms, Wally glared at Robin. "I'm a speedster for Christ's sake. If I'm not moving, I'm not comfortable. How much longer?"

"Dude, I'm going as fast as I possibly can. If she's not using her phone, then there's no way I can find a quicker way to track her." He paused, turning to his distressed friend. "Go, get something to eat. I'll keep working and call you over if anything changes, okay?"

The redhead slumped his head, "Yeah, okay." and wandered to the kitchen, where he allowed himself a few cookies. His mind wandered, and he found himself thinking about all the possible scenarios he could find her in. Maybe she was just in need of some alone time, but he knew deep down this wasn't the case, no matter how much he wanted to believe it.

Flashes of her limp body; bloody, torn and dumped on the riverside, tormented his thoughts.

"No. I refuse to let that happen!" He said aloud, pounding on the table.

A buzz in his pocket suddenly caught his attention.

"KF! Get in here!" Robin yelled, causing Wally's heart to jump into his throat.

Wally ran back to the computer, getting his phone out on the way.

"What did you- Robin!" Wally yelped, staring at his phone's screen.

"Artemis used her phone, I can track it now!" Robin declared, his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"I know," The speedster whispered, catching his best friend's attention.

"She texted you?" He grinned, "So she's fine then,"

"No she's not!" Wally huffed, shoving the phone into Robin's face, "Look!"

Robin leaned back so that he could read the screen properly.

* * *

><p><em>To: Fire Crotch<em>

_From: Spitfire_

_Message: Help i_

* * *

><p>"Oh," The boy wonder frowned, "I guess that's a bit more suspicious,"<p>

"Get working," Wally grumbled, "We have to find her,"

Robin seemed inclined to agree since he started working on tracking her phone once more.

Wally stared at his phone. She was in trouble; she hadn't been able to finish the whole text message, which meant her kidnapper was close, maybe even next to her, touching her...

Anger and guilt spread through his body like a disease; coursing in his veins, and pounding in his head. One part of him wanted to break something, anything, and scream in fury. Another part of him wanted to fall to the ground and vomit.

_This is my fault, if I had been there. I could have protected her, I should have!_

He was pacing again, but Robin didn't tell him that. He'd seen that look many times, the self-condemnation and remorse painted across Wally's face, at the crime scenes of murders in Gotham. It was something that could drive men to hysterics.

* * *

><p>Artemis had faced some of the world's most prominent villains; insane clowns, blood thirsty magicians, and mad scientists. There wasn't much that scared her, not even the idea of dying. But this, the position she was currently in, it frightened her beyond comprehension.<p>

Cameron had ripped her shirt off, and the chilly temperature of the room was giving her goose bumps that seemed to spur the bastard on even further.

Artemis pulled at her arms and legs, but it wouldn't do any good. He had retied her with even more rope. Not to mention he had encased her hands and feet in ice so that she couldn't use her digits.

"Can't escape me now, babe," He smirked, straddling her. Artemis growled in response, not trusting her voice to keep from stuttering in the cold.

He wasn't wearing his ice armor, but that didn't mean he wasn't freezing cold. His skin was gray blue and it was all she could see with him leaning over her.

Artemis turned her face away from him as his lips tried to meet her own, his lips landing on her neck, his teeth not far behind.

_Wally._ Artemis thought, _Think of Wally. He'll come soon. He will. _She reminded herself.

The archer had tried to type 'help its cam', but she had sent it before she finished typing because Cameron had been looking over. _But he'll know something is wrong. _Artemis reassured herself.

"Gah!" She gasped. Cameron had suddenly decided her neck wasn't interesting any longer and had bit down painfully on her breast. Her bra now torn off and thrown to the side. One hand was tugging on her hair, pulling at her scalp, while the other scraped across her abs.

The gravity of the situation was suddenly leaping around in her brain as she felt Cameron's erection pressing against her thigh through both of their clothes.

The realization that help might not come in time.

That Cameron might succeed before anyone got to her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think I've got a general location!" Robin exclaimed, causing Wally to breathe in with hope. They were going to find her; they knew where she was, kind of. It was a start.<p>

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Wally veered around, about to run to the zeta tubes, but was stopped by Robin's gloved hand.

"Wally, think this through. We're going to need a way to transport Artemis, if she's actually hurt. We need the bioship."

He furrowed his brow, in order to use the bioship they needed M'gann's permission, otherwise it wouldn't recognize them.

"Well, the team thinks I'm an obsessed boyfriend with control issues, so I doubt M'gann's going to let me use it. Plan B?"

Robin rolled his eyes, "Unlike you, _I_ don't have that reputation. Lemme go talk to her. Explain what's going on."

Before Wally could argue, Robin was already disappearing into the shadows. Time was of the essence, and he was about to dash into the living room and yell at them to come to their senses and help him. Luckily, Rob came back within minutes.

"Everything's fine, M'gann's letting us use the ship."

Raising an eyebrow, Wally gave him the 'what the hell did you say' face.

"I'll tell you later, c'mon!"

They boarded the ship, and Robin began messing with the controls, putting in coordinates.

"The closer we get to the general location, the more likely I can narrow where she is down." Robin spoke out, but Wally wasn't listening. He was thinking about breaking every single bone in the body of the person who captured Artemis, and then ripping each and every finger that touched her off their hands.

Fifteen minutes. That was how long it took for them to reach the area Artemis was most likely at. It was in the middle of nowhere, fields of wheat rolling with the heavy wind, and the closest town was miles away. Wally's heart sank, for how could they find her when there was nothing around but trees and grass?

"Look, to the far left," Robin pointed out, finger stretching towards an old, abandoned looking mansion. "If I were an evil villain with a hostage, that's where I'd be."

"How much longer?" Wally demanded, for what felt like the hundredth time. He could practically feel his legs thrumming with the desire to run to her, to save her, and to kill any bastard standing in his way.

"Maybe, two or three minutes. Get ready; we have no idea what's done there."

"Believe me," Wally muttered, "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is the harshest part. Skip until the next authors note if you don't want to read it)**

"Come on, Babe," Cameron growled in her ear, "Make some noise for me," He chuckled. One hand on her jaw and the other tangled in her hair.

Artemis just scowled at him, trying to cover the fear running through her veins by outwardly showing her building rage.

Cameron just smirked, seeing it as a challenge, and yanked on her hair to pull her head up. Slamming it back onto the tough mattress just as quickly. Artemis let out a grunt of pain, but apparently that wasn't enough.

_At least the cold takes away some of the pain._ Artemis thought to herself, grinding her teeth as he squeezed her breasts until she was sure there would be bruises. His teeth making their way down her collarbone and to her nipples. Swelling red marks lining the path.

"AH!" Artemis let out an involuntary yell. Cameron had slapped her, and while the pain was nothing she couldn't handle, it was the surprise that made her yelp.

"There we go," He laughed. Artemis sent him a glare, but nothing she could do would wipe that smirk off of his face.

She was shocked when he leaned back and got off of her. Hope burst in her chest. That maybe he was done with her. Maybe he decided he'd had enough.

He hadn't.

"N-no!" Artemis shouted, her voice trembling from her chattering teeth. Cameron had used an ice covered talon to slice her sweats apart, leaving her only in her underwear.

"You can't stop me!" He snarled, pulling his jeans off and kneeling back onto the bed.

"G-Go to h-hell!" Artemis spat at him as he straddled her once more. With less fabric, there was more to feel. And it was making Artemis's blood boil.

"Hell sounds a bit warm for my tastes," He whispered, pressing his chest to her own and causing her to shiver.

He leaned back a bit and traced his hand down the length of her body, fear building as his hand drew close to her underwear. _Please no. Please. Wally please get here._ Tears threatened to gather as his hand dipped beneath the fabric. His eyes were glued to her face so she tried to turn her head.

He wouldn't have this and gripped her jaw in his other hand, forcing her to look in his direction. She adverted her eyes instead, but wouldn't close them. Artemis wanted to keep the last bit of control she had, the ability to look wherever she wanted, and the knowledge of what was happening.

Cameron hummed casually as his fingers gathered between her legs. Artemis tried bucking him off of her, but she already knew it wouldn't work. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in fury as his fingers drove within her. The physical pain was excruciating, the mental pain was unbearable.

Every part of her body was thrashing around as best it could in rebellion. The pure violation she was feeling made her want to die. To just get away. Everything froze around her except for what was happening to her body.

Nothing else mattered except getting away. Tears came to her eyes in anger and frustration, she ground her teeth to try and control the massive amounts of emotion filling her soul. Nothing she did made him stop. His fingers moving in and out.

Every time a digit retreated, hope bloomed in her heart that it was over. When it returned, another part of her soul was crushed.

Eventually, anger won out and desperate screams fell from her lips. The sounds of pure rage and unadulterated fury.

**(A/N: Pick up here)**

"Well," He stopped, amusement dancing behind his eyes, "Looks like you're ready for the main event,"

Cameron got off of her once more, but Artemis held no hope that it would be for good. He sliced her underwear away first, leaving her bare to the world, as well as his wandering eyes. Then he slipped his boxers off and moved back onto the bed. Artemis buried her rage and mustered her bravery to make a show of staring at his genitalia.

"Is-s your p-penis s-shriveled from the c-cold, o-or are you a-actually that p-pathetic?" Artemis stuttered, her teeth chattering.

Cameron's face scrunched up in anger before his palm flung out to catch her, whipping her face to the side, "It's not a good idea to insult me," He growled.

Artemis just glowered back at him, half of her face bright red from the force of his hand.

"Ready Babe?" Cameron smirked, hovering over her.

Artemis wanted to say something, but found a lump in her throat refused to let her speak. The fear of what was going to happen bringing tears to her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

_BAM!_

She nearly choked out in relief, praying to anyone that it was Wally. That he was here to get this creep away from her.

Cameron's face was a mixture of rage, annoyance, and perhaps even a dash of fear. Artemis savored this moment, "You should run now, because the world's most infuriated boyfriend is about to beat the living shit out of you." She nearly sang the words at him.

The temptation to strangle her was apparent in his dead-pan eyes, but he didn't move a muscle towards her. Instead, he got off the bed and struggled to put his shorts back on. "I'll be back for you, don't get comfortable."

He went to open the door, but when his hand was about to turn the knob, the deteriorating wood crashed into him, as a speeding figure burst in.

Artemis finally allowed herself to relax, _Thank god. He came, he's finally here. _Her chest heaved in content as she saw his ginger hair blur with the surroundings.

Wally was seething in rage, and his hands scrambled to find the criminal's neck. "I swear, Icicle you tell me where the hell she is, or I will tear your throat out." He hissed, doing his very best not to totally suffocate him.

"Wally!" She cried out, desperate to be freed from her bounds and fall into his arms.

He let go of the villain, and sped to her just as Robin rushed into the room. He broke the ice from her hands and undid the ropes. She leaned into his strong, comforting body, and sobbed. Everything started to pour out as she cried; all the while Wally was becoming more aggravated by the second. His eyes came across all the bite and scratch marks on her naked body, and fire ran through him like a drug. He gathered the nearest sheet, one that wasn't from the bed, and covered her in it.

He strode over to Cameron, fists clenching. Robin had already cuffed him and forced a depowering collar on to prevent him from changing to his frozen form.

"So, you like what I did to your little girlfriend?" Cameron taunted him, crooked smile plastered on his face.

Wally socked it right off.

Pushing Robin out of the way, Wally started a flurry of punches on Cameron, first at his jaw, then his stomach. He grabbed Cameron's hands, breaking one finger at a time.

"This, is for kidnapping my girlfriend. This one, for tying her up. Your thumb? For taking her clothes off, pervert. Other thumb, for the bite marks, you sick fuck. Both pinky fingers, for making her cry."

The list continued until all his fingers, and a few toes, were broken, and Cameron howling in pain. But Wally did not stop there, and chose to begin yet another onslaught of fists to the villain's face. Robin had to push Wally off of Cameron, yelling that he'd kill him.

This was exactly what Wally was planning to do.

"Please, Wally." A soft whisper came from behind, and a hand grasping his shoulder. Artemis was shivering; her hair mangled, and lip bleeding. "Let's go home." She said simply.

He let go of the unconscious criminal, and gathered her up in his arms, carrying her back to the bioship. Robin dealt with calling the League and had someone take Cameron's body back to prison. When he came on board, Wally shaking as he held her. He heard his friend sob violently, and Artemis sniffling into his chest, occasionally whispering, "I'm okay, Wally, its okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review to let us know what you think!<strong>

**The next chapter is about Artemis getting over what happened to her with Wally's help. And a lemon and some fluff!**

**-Veg and Geeky**


	2. Part 2: Healing

**This chapter has a lot of emotions. Just saying. **

* * *

><p>When they got back to the cave Black Canary was waiting in the infirmary to check up on Artemis. Wally ran there as fast as he could so that no one would see the state she was in as he passed. He left Robin to explain to the team what had happened.<p>

Wally set Artemis down gently on a bed in the infirmary, Black Canary on the other side of it, a silver box on the bedside table.

"Wally, I think you should leave now," Black Canary suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to have to log evidence,"

The speedster bit his lip in contemplation, but relented nonetheless, "I'll be right outside the door," He told Artemis, she nodded.

Black Canary turned to the silver box, opening it up to reveal Q-tips, plastic bags, tweezers, and many other evidence collecting tools.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but the League and the law will need proof that this happened," She sighed, her arm reaching out hesitantly to clasp Artemis's hand.

"It's okay, I understand," Artemis nodded, easily complying. Dinah went to work quickly but efficiently. Artemis kept her eyes averted from the older hero's, not wanting to watch her flinch at every bruise and scratch she saw.

"You're going to have to re-account what happened too, after this," Dinah spoke quietly, "its best if it's fresh on your mind,"

"Whatever it takes to keep him locked up," Artemis grumbled. Black Canary allowed herself a small smile of relief that Artemis hadn't lost her spirit.

* * *

><p>Wally slumped to the ground outside the infirmary door.<p>

He felt like a failure. He couldn't keep his own girlfriend safe from the bad guys, so how could he be expected to keep the public from falling into the hands of criminals?

His knuckles were still painted with scumbag's blood, and he hadn't changed, even though his suit was blood splattered as well. They were a reminder that Cameron was still alive and breathing, and how Wally had tried to kill him, and he would have if Artemis hadn't stopped him.

He wanted to be left alone; to stew in his bitterness and self-disgust. Robin had other plans.

"KF," He said, appearing from nowhere, "We've gotta tell the team, otherwise it'll be coming from Batman, and he won't be nearly as subtle."

Robin held out a hand to Wally, but the redhead didn't take it. He was fiddling with his gloves.

"What did you say to M'gann?"

Robin eyed him curiously, not quite understanding what he meant. "Uh, I haven't told said anything to her yet."

Wally glanced upwards at him. "To get the bioship, what did you tell her?"

"Oh," He sighed, "I told her that … that if we went out to search for her it'd calm your nerves."

Wally chuckled depressingly, and took his friend's hand. Robin heaved and pulled him off the ground. They made their way to the training room, where apparently the team had already been gathered by Red Tornado.

Zatanna was wringing her wrists, while M'gann had her head hidden in Connor's side. He had a scowl on his face, and Kaldur had his head bowed.

"So, what does _the team_ know?" Wally asked, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

They said nothing.

"I've only just finished telling them that Artemis was kidnapped, but has been returned." The android stated flatly. Wally snorted, and crossed his arms.

"That's it huh, didn't mention that she was being held by Icicle Jr, or that I found her tied up, naked, with bite indents all over her!" He hadn't meant to yell, but it came out that way anyhow.

M'gann was crying, and Zatanna held her hand to her mouth to keep a gasp from coming out.

"And you all thought I was being paranoid, or obsessive." He sent one last jab of guilt at their conscience, and then looked at their fallen faces.

Silence filled the room, other than the moist sobs coming from M'gann.

Kaldur was the first to speak, "We are all incredibly sorry, we should have trusted you." His tone was apologetic, and full of remorse.

M'gann looked up with glassy eyes, choking on tears. "W-Wally, I should have known better, I-I feel awful. Is she okay?"

Wally sighed, knowing that staying angry with his friends wouldn't change anything.

"I think so. I realize you all thought what you thought, but next time, as your teammate, and a friend, trust me."

They nodded, like children that had been scolded by their parents.

"Rob, can you handle this? I, I promised I'd be there with Artemis once they were done... Done gathering evidence."

Robin nodded, and the speedster zoomed back outside the med bay. He really didn't know what else he could have said to the team.

* * *

><p>Dinah finished what she needed to and put everything away, back into the silver box. She sat down on the chair next to the bed, pulling out a laptop to record everything.<p>

"Can Wally come back in now?" Artemis asked, kneading the sheets between her fingers, "He'll want to know what happened and I don't want to tell it twice,"

"You don't have to tell him," Black Canary frowned.

"He should know," Artemis frowned back, determination setting in, "It will eat him up inside if he has to speculate,"

Dinah nodded in acceptance and turned her head to the door, "Wally!" She called.

_BAM._

"What is it?" He asked, bursting through the door. Concern and worry was written all over his face, as he ran to the side of the bed.

"I have to tell her what happened," Artemis informed him, scooting over and patting the edge of the bed. Wally's mouth formed an 'o' and he sat down, wary of touching the blonde in case it made her uncomfortable.

Artemis rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, relief spread through the speedster.

"Start at the beginning, right before you were taken," Dinah told the blonde, "And don't you interrupt unless I ask you to," She eyed the redhead. Wally frowned but nodded.

"I heard the door open to my apartment when I was walking down the hallway. I got my crossbow out but he must have hit my head when I was turned away," Artemis started talking.

She told the whole story, about why he took her, what he said to her, and what he did to her. She only stopped to make Wally loosen the grip he had on her hand.

The more she told, the angrier he got. Angry with Cameron, and angry with himself, and a small part of him angry at the team for not believing him. But he knew it wasn't their fault, the evidence of her kidnapping had been circumstantial at best.

When she finally finished her tale, ending when Wally bust through the door, the emotion had grown thick in the room.

Dinah wanted to stay and support the girl, but she knew Wally had that under control. Instead she gave the girl a light motherly kiss on her forehead before taking her leave. Mentioning that she would leave visiting hours up to Artemis.

As soon as the door closed a silence overtook the room, neither hero knowing exactly what to say. Wally ended up breaking the silence first.

"Artemis," He choked out, frustration clear in his voice, "I'm so sorry," He pulled her hand to his lips, "I should have been there. None of this would have happened if I'd just-"

"Wally it's not your fault," Artemis cut in, pulling her hand out of his own to draw his face into hers, making sure he was looking into her eyes, "And as much as I want to believe it; it's not my fault either," Wally's mouth opened to berate her for even thinking that, but Artemis cut him off again, "The only person to blame is Cameron,"

"I know," Wally sighed, "But I'm the fastest kid alive," His eyes grew sharp with self-resentment, "I should have gotten to you sooner. I almost didn't get there soon enough," He whispered, his hand reaching out to carefully cup her cheek, holding her like she was porcelain.

Then he hesitated, pulling his palm away. Artemis frowned.

"I- uh," He stuttered, trying to find the words, "I understand if you don't want me to get too close," Wally finally got out, his eyes not meeting her own.

"Wally," Artemis sighed, pulling him back towards her and throwing her face into his shoulder, "I'll be a bit sensitive to people for a while, yes. But you're different. And I nothing is going to change between us," She looked up at him, a fire in her eyes, "This won't keep us apart,"

Wally relaxed and pulled her close, his worries that her will had been broken were alleviated with her words.

She may not be exactly the same; but given time, Wally knew his spitfire was going to be okay.

"You have to leave now," Artemis told him as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, "I'm going to go take a shower,"

"Oh, okay," He got up, realizing he needed one too, "Can I, uh, stay at your apartment tonight?" He asked, quickly adding, "I can sleep on the couch if you wa-"

"Wally you are going to sleep in my bed, with me. Not on my couch," Artemis rolled her eyes, deciding that _apparently_ he would need more convincing that it was okay for him to be near her.

"Got it, Beautiful," Wally smiled, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek before he left. Artemis held her hand up over his lips, halting his movements.

"You can't kiss me right now," She frowned, "I'm disgusting, I've got Cameron's germs all over me," Artemis spoke, a low rumble of anger in her throat.

"I still love you though," Wally said automatically, brought on by the look of loathing Artemis was holding as she gazed at her own skin. She looked up, surprised.

"Thanks Wally, I love you too," Artemis smiled before walking off towards the nearest private bathroom.

Artemis took the shortest route she knew to the bathroom, hurrying as silently as she could because she didn't want to run into anyone.

It wasn't that she was dreading confronting the team about this, she was. But she was more concerned with washing everything Cameron touched ten times over.

Artemis stripped and had intended to jump right into the warm water, but her reflection in the mirror caught her eye and she paused. She stared, her hand drifting over the marks he left. The blonde had hoped that later in the night Wally would make love to her, remind her that lust could be gentle.

_But there's no way he'll want to kiss me with these teeth marks all over._ Artemis frowned and turned away from her marred reflection; jumping into the water and grabbing a scrub brush.

The archer piled on the soapy gel and slathered it all over, scrubbing furiously at her skin until it turned bright red from the friction.

Her grey eyes wandered over her skin, remembering where he touched and making sure to rub those areas extra hard. And while she knew that when she was done the only physical evidence left that he had ever been near her was still her bruises and marks; she still felt him there.

Artemis's skin felt raw, she knew that she had scrubbed off all the skin he'd come into contact with. But it just wasn't enough.

Her heart dropped as she realized that this feeling probably wasn't going to go away for a while. She could wash as much as she wanted, but it wasn't going to make it any better. Artemis wanted to just lie down in the water pooling at her feet and sob, but it wouldn't help anything, she knew that.

The archer put the scrub brush away and began lathering up her hair. Ignoring the lump in her throat that threatened to bring tears to her eyes. Artemis focused on the act of rinsing and conditioning her mane. Mentally working through the actions to keep her mind off of her only enemy for the moment.

Her own body.

And when she dried off and put on the clothes she had brought with her, she looked again at the mirror.

The immediate shock of revelation jolted Artemis's mind into high gear. With her clothes on, she couldn't see any of the marks left behind by Cameron.

And when she couldn't see the marks, all that was left to see was herself.

Artemis. A strong young woman who has her whole life ahead of her. A woman who doesn't take crap from anyone. A hero; that could either rise up and move past this. Or let the sorrow eat at her heart until there was nothing left to stand on.

It was a simple decision.

* * *

><p>Wally had been sitting in the kitchen for over half an hour, eating of course, when he realized he had no idea where Artemis was.<p>

Now normally this was okay, but at the moment his nerves were shot and he figured he was allowed to be extra cautious for at least a week. He knew that her shower was probably done, so he just wanted to find her and make sure she was still okay. Wally was well aware of the simple ease it took to find yourself stewing with thoughts in a shower, mostly since he had just taken one himself.

He ran by the infirmary first, if only because it was closest. He only glanced in, knowing that it was unlikely he would find the blonde in there. The speedster ran next to her room in the cave. The one she used after missions.

Wally skidded to a stop in front of the closed door, knocking quick enough to let her know it was him. But there was no answer. He frowned, the boy was _sure_ that she would be in here.

So he slowly turned the knob and peeked into the dark room, a lamp on the desk bearing the only source of light. He smiled.

There she was; wrapped up in her dark green comforter on the bed. Wally stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind him.

"Artemis," He called out gently, not wanting to frighten her. Wally smiled as he walked to the bed.

Artemis was curled up on her side, her hair spread out behind her in golden waves. The first word that came to his mind was _angel_.

He smirked, Artemis wasn't an angel. Wally knew of no angel lore that had them roundhouse kicking people twice their size. Artemis was a Goddess. His Goddess.

Wally sat down on the edge of the bed, "Arty" He voiced. Her eyes fluttered open.

_THWACK. _

Her fist flung out on instinct, but Wally was used to this and had caught it expertly in his palm.

"Oh!" Artemis gasped quietly in surprise. Wally just let out a laugh, making her blush, "Mmmm. What time is it?" Artemis groaned, holding a hand over her eyes. Wally kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers next to her.

"Still nap time," He simplified the answer, gladly wrapping his arms around her waist after letting her reach for him first, "Go back to sleep, Gorgeous," He kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled it into his shoulder.

"Mmmkay," Artemis responded, her breath tickling the skin of his neck. Wally just grinned and leaned his head over her own. Both drifting off to sleep with their minds finally at ease.

* * *

><p>When Artemis woke up, her mind immediately placed her back in kidnapper's bed. Her eyes shot open in fear as she pulled her arms in close to her chest for defense.<p>

But when her eyes gathered focus, she relaxed. She was lying in a bed, yes; but Wally was holding her close. His face tucked into her hair with a complacent smile resting on his lips.

Artemis let out a sigh of relief, letting her fingers graze lightly over his cheekbone.

"Wally," She said, rather loudly since she knew he was a light sleeper.

"Huh?" He mumbled, startling awake with a snort. Artemis allowed herself a small giggle.

"Afternoon," She greeted him teasingly.

"Nngg," He groaned, turning on his back groggily, his eyes slowly opening, "Afternoon," He smiled.

Artemis merely smiled back, enraptured with the impressive green of his eyes.

"You know, we never got to finish that date," Wally turned his head to her, "How about I take you out again tonight and make it up to you," He grinned, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear affectionately.

"Wally..." Artemis exhaled; the veto on the tip of her tongue.

"Please, Arty?" Wally asked, pouting.

"Oh fine," Artemis rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>The hotel was only a few blocks away from where they'd gone for dinner. Wally had chosen one of the most expensive restaurants in Gotham (though, Artemis would have preferred a small burger joint), and the redhead had gone through a bottle or two of champagne with Artemis's assistance, along with a few hundred dollars' worth of food.<p>

Artemis felt bad for him spending so much money on her, but Wally had simply grinned. "I wouldn't wanna spend it on anything, or anyone else."

Walking outside, Wally lifted her up in his arms, bridal style. "What are you doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

He looked at her with an amused grin, and ignored her question. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But if you drop me, you'll be in trouble."

Wally strolled down the sidewalk, Artemis with closed eyes hugging his chest, and didn't care about all the weird looks they were getting from strangers.

"This is the strangest thing you've done in a while," she joked, "Is everyone staring?"

"Well, a bit. But who cares really?"

Artemis heard a doorman welcome them in, and then a puzzled, yet calm female voice speaking, "Your room is waiting for Mr. West." Wally wrestled her around so that he could grab something with a hand, presumably the key, and then walked over to the elevators where smooth jazz played lightly in the background.

Artemis had never felt more awkward in her life.

Wally just laughed lightheartedly and took the stairs instead, running up them to whatever floor their room was on. Artemis couldn't tell how many flights they went up.

A few seconds later and Wally was pushing open the door to their hotel room, closing it with his foot before walking to the bed and gently putting the blonde on the comforter.

"You can open your eyes now," Wally announced. Artemis did, laughing at what she saw.

He had taken her to a suite. A fancy suite with velvety red fabric and luscious cream accents all over. A large flat screen was mounted on the wall across from the king sized bed. And a buffet tray had been set up off to the side, complete with all of Artemis's favorite foods and desserts.

"Wally," She cooed, pulling herself into his arms in a moment of mushy sincerity. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight with a grin.

"Now" He said seriously, pulling her back to look her in the eyes, "I know that this all looks very romantic, but rest assured we can spend all night watching movies and kissing a little and enjoying each other's company. We don't have to rush back into sex just because we've done it before," He rambled, the concern for her glowing in his eyes, "I understand if you need time to-"

"Wally," Artemis cut him off by placing a light finger to his lips, "You are adorable, and very sweet, but what Cameron did is not going to change us. I told you that," She frowned, "If anything, I want to have sex even more right now," Wally's sudden confusion spurred her onward, "Cameron tried to make me his. He did things to me that only you are allowed to do. I've washed him off as best I can, but..." Her eyes softened.

"Take me back; make me yours again, and get rid of every shadow he may have left behind," Artemis's eyes glassed over with an onslaught of emotion. Wally took her face gently into his hands, touching their foreheads together as he looked into her moist eyes.

"I love you Artemis," Wally explained, "You don't have to do this for me, for us. I'll always love you,"

"Then show me," Artemis smiled, making the decision for him as she gently pressed her lips to his own.

She leaned into him, pushing him to the edge of the bed. He fumbled about with the buttons on her shirt, cautiously as if his touch would still upset her.

Artemis bit down on his lip, and their teeth clacked together. He wrestled his fingers through her mess of hair, massaging the back of her neck. She smelled wonderful.

He fought the urge to throw her onto the bed; fought the desire to rip off her clothes and take her. No matter what she said, he was going to take his time; Wally didn't want to push her to fast after _it_ happened.

Artemis tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel the warm skin beneath the fabric. The speedster obliged her, using his superspeed to unbutton his dress shirt and toss it to the side. She curled her arms around his torso, her lips meeting the freckled skin of his chest with soft pressure.

Wally sighed in bliss at her touch and let his hands slide slowly under her shirt. Slow enough that she could stop him if she wanted; but a hum in her throat spurred him on. Their lips met again in an electrifying kiss, Artemis's tongue darting out to catch his lip, making him gasp in delighted surprise.

The redhead's hands massaged their way up the archer's back, hesitantly working their way towards her breasts. Artemis pulled herself closer, signaling to her lover that he could continue.

Wally's fingers drifted around the outline of her breasts, his thumbs slipping under her bra.

"Wally..." Artemis moaned as the rest of his fingers ventured beneath the padded fabric, her nails lightly raking his abs in ecstasy.

The speedster drew his hands back to pull her shirt swiftly over her head.

Her feathery fingertips grazed at the hem of his boxers, eliciting a shiver from the speedster.

The cool air chilled Artemis's open skin and she remembered what she looked like. The archer bowed her head in shame, not wanting to see Wally's face as he looked at her bruised flesh.

"Artemis," Wally whispered, one warm arm wrapping around her waist while his hand nudged her chin up to look her in the eyes, "You're beautiful; inside and out. Nothing can change that," He murmured, pressing his lips lightly to her temple.

She nodded; her heart swelling in love from his words. Wally continued kissing her, his lips trailing from her cheek to her collarbone as his fingers worked to unclasp her bra. Artemis leaned forward to meet the skin of his chest, delighted by the hitched breathing she caused.

Wally's hand drifted to her chest, cupping her breast gently as his thumb moved in circles around her nub, making her sigh in bliss. His mouth latched onto the match and Artemis let out a moan from the back of her throat.

She clasped onto his neck and breathed his name, and felt him shudder. Her teeth grazed his freckled ear, and it was his turn to moan. Artemis zealously pushed him off her, and flat on his back. She crawled atop him, and met his eyes; brimming with fire and lust, but also contentment and delight.

She first kissed his face; his forehead, his mouth, his cheeks, and worked her way down to his abs. She traced every muscle, every sweaty inch of his skin, with her tongue.

Then, she gazed up at Wally, who was trying very hard not to roll her over and conjoin with her, was clenching the sheets in torture. She smirked, and crept her fingers under the fabric of his boxers, teasing his stiff member.

"U-Uhh..A-Artemis." He choked, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

She slid up and down his pulsing shaft, and carefully lifted his shorts off, at a maddeningly slow pace in Wally's opinion.

"Wally, your crotch is on fire," She leaned into his neck and whispered, "We better get it wet so it doesn't burn you up."

He couldn't take anymore, and he inhaled deeply as Artemis finally sped up the pace. Her grip bringing Wally's insatiable longing further to his release.

Wally fervently twirled under Artemis, and pressed into her. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked down his body to catch Artemis's eyes, their exotic slant accentuated under her dark lashes.

Artemis smirked, her tongue darting out to run along her lips tantalizingly slow.

"A-A-Artemis," He moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head in fervent anguish, "Please," He begged, still unwilling to be too forward and take control.

"What was that?" Artemis purred, climbing off of his warm body to grab a condom from her purse; pausing when she turned around. Her heart melting at the sight of him.

He was completely bare to the world, his skin gleaming from a slight sweat. Wally's fists clenched the sheets around him as he tried to control the passion burning within him and vibrating slightly from the effort. Holding in his urges because, and she knew, he wanted _her_ to be in control. He didn't want her to feel trapped, or forced. And his vibrant green eyes, staring right into her soul told her of the inner turmoil he faced.

Artemis sighed, her heart still aflame from love as she tossed him the condom. Wally fumbled with it as she slid her underwear down her legs, gracefully stepping out of them before crawling back onto the bed; hovering over her trembling speedster.

Wally leaned his head up, locking his lips with her own, relishing in the curtain of her hair that fell around them. Creating a velvet tent that separated them from the world.

Green eyes met grey in an amorous connection. Artemis shivered in anticipation as Wally's hand moved down to place himself in position. The heat radiating off his body in gentle waves.

"I love you," He whispered, and Artemis didn't think his eyes had ever looked so captivating.

"Love you too," She breathed, resting her forehead against his own as she gradually lowered herself until their hips molded together.

"Uhhhh," Wally moaned at the sensation. Of being so _close_, so _intimate_ with this woman he was _so very in love with._

"Wally," Artemis breathed heavily, if not only because of how _warm_ he was, how he seemed to fill her very _soul_. But because she knew what was coming, the exhilarating act that always left her wondering why she _hadn't jumped this man sooner_.

Wally leaned his head up and Artemis closed her eyes, expecting a kiss.

"Auhhhh," She moaned when his tongue had merely swept across her lips; leaving them moist, and unsatisfied. The archer pouted down at him, but found the speedster smirking, the desire stirring behind his emerald eyes.

"Give it to me, Beautiful," Wally exhaled, his warm breath teasing the strands of hair draping around them.

She pulled back and thrusted upon him, struggling for breath, and he grew inside of her. They began moving as one and all her self-conscious feelings and beliefs that she wasn't good enough for Wally anymore vanished as Artemis was sent into a state of unbridled elation. Her eyelids fluttered and her heart raced at an inhuman pace.

And then the vibrating started.

It was marvelous.

* * *

><p>After sex, the couple lay in bed, snuggled together. Artemis could still hear Wally's heart pounding as she stretched out atop his chest.<p>

"You're usually nervous beforehand Wallace, but not afterwards. Something on your mind?" She asked, glancing up at him.

And, there was indeed something on his mind. He moved a little, and Artemis sat up, and Wally grabbed at his pants that were crumpled on the floor. He took out something and held it in his palm, not letting Artemis see it at first.

"I've had this for a few weeks now," Wally stumbled over his words, "And, well, I was going to ask you... well, after our date that night, but..."

He fidgeted with a small box in his hands, trembling a little to try and open the box.

"I know it's fast, but... Artemis I can't stand to not have you in my life. I see my future when I look at you, and I'm not doing this because I'm scared or because of what happened with... him. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and-" She placed her finger in front of his lips, stopping him from his rant.

"For fuck's sake Wally, yes."

He blinked, "R-Really?"

She smiled, reached out to help him open the box. A sparkling diamond, encased in silver. He slid it onto her slender finger, and stared into her gray eyes.

She gave him the 'what do you think' look, one he'd received many times, "Yes, you idiot. Now kiss me."

He grasped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his, softly nestling his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Artemis."

"I know... I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! Please let us know what you thought with a review! It is most appreciated!<strong>

**If you want to check out more Spitfire fanfiction check out my profile (Talkin2fast4u) or GeekyArtChick's!**

**Unnnnnggg Vibrating speedsters...**

**-Geeky and Veg**


End file.
